1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for enhancing the combustion of liquid fuel by the combined application of far infrared rays and magnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of devices have been advertised as increasing engine power and reducing exhaust gas pollution. For example, a magnet has been attached to the fuel line of an automobile for improving acceleration of the engine and reducing environmental pollution. However, this device, as well as the other devices previously formed, do not work satisfactorily.